


You're an Idiot But That's Why I Love You (The Flower Fic)

by kathmeerkat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sappy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathmeerkat/pseuds/kathmeerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy AoKaga fluff for your sappy AoKaga fluff needs.</p><p>Aomine tries to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Idiot But That's Why I Love You (The Flower Fic)

Aomine glanced around the shop and then stepped towards the counter. The sweet scent of colorful flowers flowed all around him, and he could feel his cheeks burning. He checked his surroundings again, distressed with the idea of someone familiar to him seeing him in a flower shop. He dashed to the counter and the florist stared at him with a startled look.

  
'’Uhh, I would like to buy some flowers’’, Aomine said as the florist knit her eyebrows.

  
‘’I need a little more than that. What kind of flowers? Do you know the color or type?’’ she answered. She glimpsed anxiously at the blue haired boy, and as she stood up from her chair, Aomine realized why. She was maybe half of his size.

  
‘’Uh, well, something not so feminine I guess’’, Aomine said, rubbing his neck and still eyeing around the shop.

  
‘’Follow me then’’, the florist sighed and walked around the counter. She led him to the back of the shop. Aomine saw gigantic glass containers full of all kinds of flowers. Red, orange, white, even black ones. The florist stopped in front of one of the containers and pointed at the flowers.

  
‘’I think these ones are nice. Those blue orchids just came in.’’ Aomine took a quick look at the container, and the midnight blue flowers beamed in front of his eyes. They were the exact color of his hair.

  
‘’Those are perfect. I’ll take.. four?’’

  
‘’No, I’ll sell you six. It’ll make a handsome bouquet’’, the florist answered as she opened the container. It seemed like she had finally realized how hopeless Aomine was with flowers. Aomine nodded and started shuffling back to the counter. The florist soon followed him with small but frequent steps, her heels making a clacking sound on the floor. With swift movements she wrapped the flowers in cellophane and tied them together with a cerulean bow.

  
‘’So, are these for your father?’’ the florist tried to chat while taking the money Aomine had offered her.

  
‘’Ahh, yeah’’, Aomine mumbled while grabbing the flowers. He waved the florist a good bye and exited the shop. Truth be told, the flowers were actually for a particular redhead he had spent the last month with. Kagami, he thought and a smile crept across his face. He still could not believe they had been together for a month. He still couldn’t believe they were both alive.

  
Aomine half jogged along the busy street. He knew he was already late, and that Kagami would be furious, and that they would probably start fighting the minute he stepped into the redhead’s apartment. He decided to run a little faster.

  
After about ten minutes he was standing outside Kagami’s apartment. He was doubled over, trying desperately to catch his breath before knocking on the door. He was just about to raise his fist when the door made a clicking sound and swung open.

  
‘’Where the hell have you been?’’ Kagami roared, ‘’You’re forty minutes late.’’

  
‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, geez’’, Aomine sneered. No matter how angry the other boy got, Aomine wasn’t going to abandon his bratty behaviour. Kagami muttered something under his breath and let the other boy in. Careful as to not show the redhead what he had bought, Aomine slithered inside. Kagami followed him to the living room.

  
‘’Well, I still have some preparations to do, so you just sit down’’, Kagami said and pointed at the sofa. After seeing Aomine nod, he turned around and headed to the kitchen. Aomine waited for a few seconds, and then followed the other boy.

  
‘’Look, I know this might be a bit sappy, but we’ve been together for a month and I-’’ Aomine stopped halfway his sentence. He had been offering the flowers to Kagami when he had happened to glance at the table at something.. blue?

  
‘’You’ve got to be kidding me’’, he said. On the table, in a what looked like a chinese vase, rested four blue orchids. The same kind of midnight blue orchids Aomine had in his hand. Kagami was glancing back and forth between the table and Aomine’s hand.

  
‘’I- I thought they reminded me of you’’, the redhead stammered, his cheeks growing more and more red.

  
‘’Yeah, me too’’, Aomine said. They both stared at each other and after a few endearing seconds, Kagami uttered a small laugh. Soon the were both rolling on the floor, crying of laughter.

  
‘’Wait, so you’re saying you bought me flowers that reminded you of yourself?’’ Kagami howled with laughter while holding his aching stomach.

  
‘’Well, I mean-’’, Aomine stuttered, now a little awkward. He felt his cheeks grow hotter and hotter, and he tried to turn away from the other boy so that he wouldn’t see his embarrassment.

  
‘’Come here, Ahomine’’, the redhead called out, and before Aomine could answer, took his hand. Aomine tried to shake him off but the other boy quickly pulled himself towards the blue haired boy. Softly Kagami pressed his lips against the other boy’s.

  
‘’Thank you’’, the redhead whispered. And neither of them noticed the bitter, black smoke that was oozing out of the oven.


End file.
